battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sovereign Land
Sovereign Land is the eighth episode of the single player campaign of Battlefield Hardline. While looking for a machine to break through a combination lock, Nick and Boomer are captured by Tony Alpert and his followers after Stoddard puts a bounty out for Nick.Battlefield Hardline Episode Guide - Battlefield Hardline Official Website - Retrieved February 25, 2015 Synopsis After Roark's mansion destruction, Boomer has blueprints of Preferred Outcomes HQ. Boomer tells of the Brute, a safe-cracking robot that could crack any safe, including Preferred Outcomes HQ's safe. Nick and Boomer agree to go get the Brute in the Mojave Desert. In the desert, they meet Boomer's associate and ex-girlfriend Dune Alpert and drive to the compound to get the Brute. Tony Alpert imprisons Nick and Boomer, much to the dismay of Dune. Dune gives Boomer a lock pick to escape, the duo escape and get 45T's and make it out of the silo. Nick gets his gear, defeats the criminals and drives away with Dune and Boomer. Dune holds them at gunpoint for ransom, but jokes that her gun isn't loaded, at moment the gang in VDV's Buggies assault them. Dune injured, tries to mend herself as Nick and Boomer survive against Alpert's gang. Dune leaves to go to the hospital and leave the Mojave Desert for good, and asks Nick to tell Tony he's a "wang". Nick and Boomer go to the airfield where Nick tells of his father, Hector's abuse towards him and his mother before going in. Boomer fixes a plane to escape as Nick gets the Brute. Stopped by Alpert's gang in Buggies and Transport Helicopters, Nick enters a broken down AC-130 gun and gets the Brute. Alpert comes in a Type 98 and has a tank duel against Mendoza, with Nick winning. Nick tells Boomer that he killed Alpert, as Boomer replies the "world thanks you". The duo escape on the plane, leaving the Mojave Desert and ending Alpert's industry and Hot Shot manufacturing. Nick and Boomer return to Tyson and Khai with the Brute, leading them to final assault to Preferred Outcomes HQ to get Dawes' money. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *At the ATF Agent's grave near the burnt down house, if the player walks up to it, there will be a prompt to press the to "Pay Respects". Pressing that will cause Nick kneels down and place his hand on the dirt mound in a respectful manner. This is a reference to a scene in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare where the player would press the button to pay respects to a fallen Marine at a funeral. The scene has been referenced, criticized, and parodied by various community sites on the internet due to how the scene trivializes the act of remembering the dead at a funeral before their burial. *When the player infiltrates the camp, they can hear guardsmen claim "Last weekend, twenty Russian Spetsnaz Special Forces comrades landed at Denver Airport." "So we're being invaded. Without a single shot fired." "What's going to happen is this: those twenty Russian soldiers are going to become a hundred. And then two thousands. Then we're going to get hit with some false flag bubonic plague or anthrax." This is a reference to the film Red Dawn, which takes place in a small town in Colorado during the Soviet and Cuban invasion of the United States. *This is the only episode where the CAR-556 is seen in the campaign. *One of the men inside the building will refer to Mendoza as a Mexican, even though he's Cuban. *When the episode was revealed before release, it held numerous references to the "Join or Die" cartoon and Gadsden flag. Due to harsh criticism that the references were an attack on the Tea Party movement, however, most references were subsequently removed from the final version of the game and replaced with fictional separatist elements. *Some enemies in this level bear the gadsden flag (notably the first enemy taken down, minus the text) or confederate cavalry hats, reaffirming the right-wing libertarian nature of the group. Category:Episodes of Battlefield Hardline